


And I Run From Wolves

by iccelandic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, BSL, British Sign Language, Deaf Character, Deaf Remus, Deaf Sirius Black, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Signing, Slash, Slow Burn, audism, hard of hearing character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iccelandic/pseuds/iccelandic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter was just pining peacefully for a Lily Evans, he didn't expect that her inviting a friend to join just one date night would jeopardize anything. <br/>And he certainly didn't expect to get any feelings.</p>
<p>Sirius Black only wanted to get back on his feet and find a place of his own for the holidays. Turns out that staying with a female friend was not his best decision ever, especially when he meets the boy who has a thing for her.<br/>But all hearies are the same, right...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Run From Wolves

James Potter was having one of those days where you sort of wished you got hit by a car before you reach your destination. But, alas, the sweet release of being hit by a car would have to wait as he had a thing to do. You couldn't exactly get hit while watching someone else's kid. The lawsuit would be massive.

He walked up the porch of the house with his fingers curled around the bright red and gold pram's handle, pushing it as the tiny boy snoozed within. His name was Bill Weasley, with his eyes shut tight and a combination of drool and milk oozing down his cheek. It made James cringe and wonder what he'd done to deserve being forced to babysit.

He had pulled a rather nasty prank on the last day of school involving a pound of chicken feathers, a whole lot of glue, and the maths teacher. Could you really blame James? That teacher could drag things to the point of no return just by opening his dumb mouth. It was satisfying, despite the grounding he'd received for a few weeks and the suspension from school for the first week back.

 Of course, his mother had eventually had enough of him griping and groaning around the house and settled on a punishment far worse than simply being cooped up all summer. Babysitting for the Weasleys, who thankfully were quite generous for his time with darling little Bill. But he didn't even get to keep the money, which was the absolute worst part of it. Euphemia put the money straight into his college funds.

His mother had thought it was a nice gesture, along with being a punishment for James. Give the poor Weasley's a break. Molly Weasley, the lady of the house, used to babysit James while his mother and father worked their behinds off in their respective careers of nurse and lawyer. Busy jobs, but of course he didn't mind

A break? James sure wished he'd gotten a break, snorting as he rang the door bell and waited for the mother of the house to emerge. But he was lucky, and only got the peeking of Arthur Weasley with his ridiculous red hair and big grin spread across his pale face. 

"James! It's so good to see you, come in?" He took the pram away from the boy, bringing his son inside.

James hesitated, and decided not to enter. "I'm not feeling great, so I should just head home..."

"Ahh, Molly's taken poorly with Charlie in her tum, you know. I'm quite worried." James was sure that Arthur was, but really, he just wanted to go home.

"Thank you so, James! I owe you big, eh?" He said, with a big and toothy grin. It made James shift on his feet, adjusting himself as the man turned to pull some bills from his wallet. Two tenners, a fiver as well. A little extra.

"Any time." He smiled as the door slid shut, before sighing and pocketing the two tenners in his jeans pocket, not where his phone was.

He didn't think much of the extra as he made his way down the steps, a hand brushing through his messy black hair. James started down the street, sneakers scuffing against the pavement as he walked along, dark eyes focused down the street. His house was down that way, turning on to Godric's Hollow, and down to the big home he shared with his parents.

Just the three of them, no siblings, not many neighbors who interested him. Sure, there was Peter, but he didn't live very close. There was also Lily, but she lived even farther, and it was just inconvenient.

Mum was home waiting, he knew, just like she always did. She'd fuss and hurry to make sure he handed over his payment, had gotten there and back safely. Honestly, such a mother hen it began rubbing off on James in an attempt to please Lily.

As soon as he could, James escaped up to his room and closed the door as he pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, adjusting his glasses on his nose as he pulled a few horrid movies from the drawers of his night stand.

One new notification, the phone told him as he flicked the flip phone open, hurrying to check his messages so quick he nearly dropped his phone. Now, that could have been disastrous. He was a teenage boy, how on earth did one expect him to survive phoneless? Nobody did, nobody could even hope.

The only message he had received was from Lily, the cute redhead he had pined over for a few months and grew decently close with. 

_'We still on for movies? And is it cool if I bring a friend? He's got nothing to do.'_ James steeled himself at Lily's words, sighing out and nodding his head. He typed in his reply and hesitated.

James Potter didn't like to share, but he also couldn't say no to Lily. He never had before, and he wasn't going to start now. So instead of asking too many questions, he simply asked about food,

_'K! I'm getting Moroccan tonight, that cool?'_

* * *

 

 

Being still, sitting pretty for whoever so happened to be watching, is a natural state of being for someone pretty and defenseless, is it not? If it weren't, he wouldn't have known. He didn't quite know if he was pretty neither. Defenseless was a certainty. But he supposed, that was just how things were. Sitting on display, a freak whenever he spoke, or communicated, or showed anything out of ordinary.

Sure, it could have been anyone feeling that way. But it was different. This was every day, every waking moment and even some not so waking moments. He would stand on tip-toes to avoid the worst of the egg shells. But he was safe, even as he felt that way.

Safe, settled on the bed with his best friend who was giggling about a guy she knew, a hearing guy.  She'd talk, signing with one hand while she texted him. The plans they made, made him feel jealous.

Moroccan, B-Listed movies, and nobody to bother them... It almost hurt, almost felt like jealousy. And he hated that.

Lily's soft hand against his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts. Her fingers curved in the shape of a crescent moon as her eyebrows went up. "Moony?" She asked aloud, knowing he wouldn't hear.

Sirius shook his head, hands on his legs as he looked up at her. His hands moved, but stopped. Whatever he said it wasn't important, clearly, as it was lost in thought. Thoughts again, he felt weighing on his mind heavily.

It had been a dark year for him, kicked out and left to fend for himself. He worried for his brother's safety, honestly,  but Sirius knew to worry more about himself now. No home and no food, it had been looking very bleak for Sirius Black. A disowned aristocrat, who would have spoken in such a posh accent had he been able to, just like the pompous inbred pigs he knew to be parents.

It was over now, though, and he knew that. The Evans took him in, arm over his shoulders and told him with their hands. He was safe, and could stay for however long he needed or wanted. Always, forever welcomed into their humble little home. Modest but good.

He knew the Evans' through Lily and Petunia, her sister, going to school with him. Hogwarts was an academy for the deaf, but also accepted hard of hearing or CODA students often enough. Lily and Petunia were the latter, seeing as their father himself couldn't speak a lick of, well, anything. 

Sirius had been the prankster, and Lily was always the best student with good grades, only rivaled by a sickly friend from Wales. Lovely man, Sirius had to admit, though he wouldn't be caught dead a pouf.

"I've a great idea!" Lily snapped him back to reality with enthusiastic signing. "He said I could bring a friend, is that okay? You can come with us, Pad."

The words had sent him into a tizzy, so he had hesitated. Sirius wasn't really ready to invade her first date, and he didn't want to feel awkwardly intruding. But the sound of Moroccan was tempting to his taste buds, dying for flavour. 

His fingers pinched together, moving out from his mouth and launching right into his fist knocking on his chin. Then he pointed to her, lips forming the words. 'He asked you on a date." His eyebrows were burrowed down, grey eyes searching her face for realization, or regret, or any emotion.

But Lily waved him off, putting her hands up and curling in her pinkie and ring fingers, extending her middle and index downwards as she pointed. "Padfoot, you're always welcome. Plus, it wouldn't be real without you." 

Sirius' lips curled into a smile at her use of his sign name, reaching out and embracing the woman's smaller frame easily in his own. "Taks." He managed out, word garbled as he tried to thank her. He could feel the vibrations of her laughing against him, before she pulled away.

"So, motorbike?" Lily asked with a mischievous look in her eyes, rocking her fists forward as though she was revving a motorcycle engine.

Nods exchanged, along with addresses and last minute preparations, the two would soon be ready. Sirius' dark hair in a plait, Lily's in a braid. The former in a biker get up with leather jacket, ripped jeans and all. The later, though. instead chose to dress in jeans and a comfortable jumper.

Wordlessly, the bike revved out of the garage where it was parked near the family's car, and tore off towards Godric's Hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter of first work. don't worry, it'll get better as it goes on. let me know what you think, if theres any errors you see! i'll try to update soon as possible.  
> expect thins to not go too smoothly.


End file.
